That Guy Stole My Heart?
by MoonBeam2254
Summary: His laugh turns into a girlish shriek as he takes off after James. Ha, tell two boys they're in trouble and they instantly run off screaming.Trying to look at my now blood red tongue, I'm sure I look like an insane person yet again. Curse them... again.
1. Chapter 1 Curse Them

**Lily**

"Give me back my jacket Evans!"

"Then give me back my homework Potter."

"But that's my favorite one!" He whines.

"Get over it, I need that paper for Potions."

"C'mon, lemme copy half?" He gives me those pitiful eyes. Like when a dog just knocked over the garbage and wants to make up for it by looking cute.

"No."

"A quarter?"

"No."

"A sentence?"

"No Potter, just give me back my bloody paper!"

He's giving me that look again. That sly smile that says he's up to something. I can't place it; he's always trying to trick me to get what he wants.

Thud.

I'm attacked from behind by something and feel the jacket ripped out of my hands and see James catch it.

Then I feel myself being turned on my back and see Sirius Black on top of me, grinning down at me.

"Black!" I scream.

James is laughing. Grrr, I want my homework back. It took me forever to do and now it's about to be taken credit for by a moron.

"You got your jacket, now give me my paper back!" I scream under Sirius.

Remus and Melody walk in. Melody's curly black hair is in a high ponytail, neat as always while Remus looks… I don't know, like he was playing in a rose bush? As always.

They laugh.

Everyone laughs.

No one pities the poor girl being crushed on the floor.

"Let the poor girl go!" Melody laughs.

I feel the weight lifted off of me.

Now's my chance.

James shouts as I tackle him to the ground. See, James Prick Potter? I've proved I can tackle you, haha what will you do now?

"Oh my, I've been attacked by a five foot three girl! What ever shall I do?"

"Shut up and stop being dramatic." I bounced on his stomach once, making him let out a huff of breath

"Give me my money Prongs!" Sirius shouts.

Did they really make a bet on me? Well better that Sirius won than James.

Of course I'm looking down at him oddly, and only James takes this as a sign that I like him.

"Now Lily, shouldn't we go on a date first?" He jokes. Grrr, such a prick. Biggest prick I've ever met actually.

He thinks I like him. I don't like him, he's James Prick Potter. He acts like he likes me too. Impossible on both… Right?

Then I snatch my homework back. Haha, who's looking so smug now?

Wait, why is it still him?

_Why so smug Potter?_

Oh wait…

"Why so smug Potter?"

"He just liked that you were on top of him." Melody smirks.

First time I've ever seen James blush like that.

"Go snog Sirius or something." Haha, take that Melody.

Sirius drags me into another room. "You like James." He accuses.

James? James Prick Potter? No way, never. "Not in a million years." Oh, did I just really say that last part out loud? Dang, at least James isn't here, that might hurt his pride a bit.

He gives me that look. Not the one James gives me, but that, _you've got to be kidding me_ look.

Guess what Black, I'm not.

"You like Melody."

He scoffs.

And he calls _me _the liar.

As we go back to the common room I have a feeling Melody and James had a conversation similar to ours.

That's probably because when we walk in Melody's shouting, "Sirius? Sirius Black? Why would you even say that?"

Hmmm…

"Er- Hey Lil." James says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lil? What am I supposed to call a prick like him then? Jame? Pot? No, I'll think of something.

"Some day I'm going to lock you two together in a closet." Sirius threatens.

James actually pales. Just earlier he was blushing.

Do I look that bad today? I know my hair is down and a bit messy, but it's not my fault! Melody let me use her shampoo, and it's for curly hair not straight like mine!

Curse Melody for her curly purpose only shampoo.

Curse Sirius for thinking I like James.

Curse James for being James.

Curse Remus for…. Wait, where is Remus?

Hmmm… Never mind that.

"Stop looking at me." I glare at James.

"I'm not looking at you."

"Then why are your eyes facing me?"

"I-I was looking at something behind you."

"You're a horrible liar Prongs." Melody pipes up.

Yet still he's looking at me. Like I just grew a third eye out of my forehead. Or maybe he's just looking at a pimple.

I try to look at my forehead.

Bad idea, it's basically going cross-eyed, just looking up. Yeah, I'm sure I looked like I belonged in St. Mungo's or something.

Then James pulls Sirius over and they start whispering… And looking at me.

Again with the staring.

Then that's when Sirius throws his arms up and shouts, "LILY BO-BILLY!" And runs at me like he's about to tackle me.

That's when I'm simply engulfed in Padfoot stink.

He hugs me so I'm facing James who is laughing. Then before I can do or say anything, James points his wand at me and I'm hit in the face by a spell.

Once again I say…

Curse James Prick Potter.


	2. Chapter 2 Children

**Lily**

When I stand up they're all laughing at me.

Again.

Curse… No, I don't need to go through this all over again do I? Nah…

I run to the bathroom to see what James has done to me, and when I get there I think I might have screamed.

Maybe… Just a little. Hopefully it wasn't as girlish as I think it was.

My eyes. They're bright green. My hair is bright green. The type of green you see on those tart green apples that sometimes make your lips pucker, not the darker green that you imagine when they mention the Emerald City in Wizard of Oz. Worse of all is my tongue, it's also green. Not the cute little pink everyone's tongue is, but the bright green I do NOT want.

Then as I watch it changes. It all changes to a blood red. Not the lovely red of my hair, but a darker shade.

Hmmm… If I had fangs I'd look like a crazy vampire!

Wait, that's not the point.

What curse has thy foul witch lain upon me?

As I step back into the common room the laughter just grows louder. "Oh-ho Prongs! I'd run if I were you!" Sirius nudges James who gives me one look before he takes off.

"Don't think you aren't in trouble too Black."

His laugh turns into a girlish shriek as he takes off after James. Ha, tell two boys they're in trouble and they instantly run off screaming.

Trying to look at my blood red tongue, I'm sure I look like an insane person, yet _again. _

All I say is curse them… again. That's a phrase I use a lot… if you haven't noticed.

Those two are morons. They're probably still running right now, screaming all the way. I'm sure the first years will now be terrified and up all night. Psh, immature children.

We all went down to lunch and I see Sirius and James actually under the Gryffindor table.

That's right. Morons.

"Don't let her see us!" Sirius whispers loudly. Whether this was on purpose of if he was just being a moron yet again I don't know.

"Shut up mate, she's right there!" Based on the loud thump that followed, one of them hit their heads.

They crawl out, looking very pitiful as Sirius rubs his head.

"My brains!" He cries, putting on a big show.

Melody rolls her eyes next to me. "What brains? I never knew you'd even head of such a thing."

Sirius sticks his tongue out at her.

Psh, what a child.

James smirks at me.

I stick my tongue out at him.

Oops, shut up, I'm not childish; I leave that part for the Marauders.

Though not surprisingly, Remus is the most mature of all of the four. Peter is probably second, though James and Remus are always daring him to do strange things and take the fall for a lot of their little stunts.

I remember two years ago when Sirius did the worst thing possible. He told Severus that he'd find out what was wrong with Remus if he went under the Whomping Willow. He'd almost murdered him.

Ass…

"_You'll never believe what happened!" Sirius runs up with James._

_Meloney gives them an odd look like they have fingers sprouting out of their ears._

_Tehe, I can visualize that._

"_Padfoot led Snape into the Shrieking Shack!" James blurted._

_My smile fades and mind is only repeating one thing over and over again._

_Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass…. _

"_Ow! Don't call me that!" Sirius shouts._

_I've hit him. Huh, and I said that out loud? My bad… _

"_You could've killed him! He may be Snape but that's still wrong!" Melody is beating him up now._

_Good, the prat deserves it. _

Yeah, he deserved that; I think we all hit him at least ten times.

Even now when I think back I just hear in my head, _ass, ass, ass, ass…_

But Severus is a jerk now too. He called me a Mudblood and some other dirty names last year.

Jerk.

Just because my parents are Muggles and I have an annoying Muggle sister, Petunia, doesn't mean you have to make fun of me for it. Don't make fun of my parents either… Just settle for Petunia, she's not nice anyways. Her obsession with bright girly colors and this annoying bugger, Vernon, gives me the motives to say this.

Hmmm… My mind completely wandered there.

What was going on? Oh right, James and Sirius must pay for my color changing hair (which was now purple). Hmmm I actually don't mind that, it would be all good if my tongue wasn't this purple too.

"You two are not going to have any children when I'm done with you!" Haha, yes, I think that was a good one.

The two of them glance at each other for one second before they fall to their knees.

"Oh please great Lily! Spare our children!" Sirius clasps his hands together and shakes them in plea.

"But Lily! My children would be so beautiful! Don't murder them before they're even born!" James begs.

People are watching now…

I'm standing here with two boys groveling at my feet.

Awkwaaaard…

"Ok, ok, shut up and perhaps I will spare your unborn children." I pat them on the head and they grin before standing again.

"Thank you Lrady Lily." They bow.

Ugh, I am not a queen.

If I am, I am the purple queen. Oh wait, it's changed again to a pale blue.

Hmmm… Bow before my terrible blueness!

Nah, that can't be nearly as intimidating out loud as it is in my head.

"You're coming to Hogsmead right?" Sirius nudges Melody, wiggling his eyebrows.

She nods. "And Lily is coming too, aren't you Lily?" She gives me a look that's basically screaming, _Say yes or face my wrath!_

See, I didn't want to because last time we went, James, Sirius, and (get this) Remus, locked me in the bathroom of Zonko's Joke Shop. Someone left some weird toys in there for amusement, and an enchanted spider popped out of the toilet.

Yes, I am scarred for life.

Stupid Marauders.

I will have my revenge... I hope.

So I slowly nodded as the three present Marauders grinned. Peter was off somewhere else as usual; he rarely hung out with the others anymore since they always had him take the downfall for every one of their mistakes. Though when he was around he could still be fun… even if he is sometimes a dead beat.

"Don't let yourself get locked in the bathroom again." Remus jokes.

Oh no he did not… What happened to the serious Remus that I could appreciate?

No not Sirius, _serious._

I see how people get confused… NOT.

Though I believe Remus has become Sirius. He's lost that good-natured seriousness and gained Siriusness!

Stupid Marauders will pay for their trickery.

Oh but do not fear, the multicolored queen will have her revenge!

_Now how do I get this spell off?_

**Author's Note- Thanks to the reviews I got from ashnight8846, obsessivegirl73, and cookieclowfish!**

**I'm glad you guys all think it's funny and/or cute. **

**I encourage you all to review, seeing as it helps me fix my mistakes and encourages me to update faster. **

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Foolproof Plan

**James**

I may be in love with her, so what?

Soon enough she'll admit she loves me too.

See here, it's all part of my foolproof plan. The Hogsmead trip is in about an hour, and there's where I'll win her over. Get her something nice, _not_ lock her in a bathroom again, and all with the help of my fellow Marauders.

Peter will block off three of the shops around the Three Broomsticks and Sirius will block off the others. That way she'll be forced to go in the Three Broomsticks, and if she tries to go even beyond them, Remus, always the voice of reason, will convince her to go in the Three Broomsticks where I will be lying in wait.

See? Foolproof.

We thought about this plan for a while now…

Evans will admit it!

"Ready Prongs?" Sirius comes up and claps me on the back.

I nodded. Heck, I've been ready for what, thirty minutes? I guess you could say I'm anxious…

"What about you and Miss Melody Nibbs?" I asked.

He gave me an odd look. A kind of, _shut the hell up and I won't rip your face off_ look.

"Just admit that you like her!" I whined. "I admit that I like Lily!"

Sirius just rolled his eyes. "You've liked little miss Evans since… what, second year?"

"Once we execute the plan, just bring Melody in and sit down with her!"

"She thinks I'm a prat."

"How do you know that?"

He gave me another odd look. Not the same as the last one, but a kind of _are you stupid?_ look.

"You were there! Just last week she called me a prat!"

Ohhhhhh, yes, I remember now. "That's only because you knocked her out with a baby Mandrake!"

"Not my fault I didn't know that we weren't supposed to take the earmuffs off." He growled under his breath.

Actually it is his fault seeing as it was written very clearly on the board.

"Prat…" He mutters.

"Shut up Padfoot, once I get Lily to admit her true feeling for me, I'm getting you and Melody together." I wiggled my eyebrows. "You know you want tooooo."

As I nudged him with my elbow he punched me in the arm, causing me to slap myself.

Prat.

"Hey, we've even got Melody in on it, so she can tell us a bunch of stuff about Lily." Sirius said, trying to hold his laugh in.

**Lily**

"Stop trying to get me with James!" I told Melody in exasperation.

See, she had just spent the last half hour pestering me about what I liked. Some things she already knew I liked, yet was still asking me again.

Currently, she was asking me what my favorite number was.

It's seven, but I didn't understand why she kept asking until she let it slip. "_He'll never know what to get you if you don't… Whoops."_

Yeah, whoops Melody.

"Just give him a shot!" She whined as I turned away from her.

Rolling my eyes I turned to face her again. "Why don't you give Sirius a chance then?" I shot back.

She put a hand on her chest as if I'd hurt her. "Because I don't like him!" She said before quietly adding, "And he doesn't like me…" under her breath.

"C'mon, let's go." I took her arm and led her out the door to run into James and the rest of the Marauders.

"Oh hey. You guys ready to go?" Sirius grins behind James and keeps pointing at him.

I shake my head.

He keeps pointing.

I shake my head harder.

He finally shouts, "Just go on a date with him!"

That got the whole common room quiet.

My cheeks feel hot. Oh Merlin, I'm blushing!

Embarrassing…

We all walk out and when we reach Hogsmead everyone seems to have split up. I never thought that the Marauders would do that; they usually stick together every trip.

Alone, I began to head towards Zonko's. Maybe I'd find something I could prank them with.

Revenge!

Then Peter stepped in front of me. "Uh- Lily, why don't we just go this way? You won't find anything good in there." He took hold on my shoulders and began walking me towards the Three Broomsticks.

I shrugged him off. Don't get me wrong, Peter is nice, but if he wouldn't let me go in Zonko's I'll just go to another shop.

I headed for the potions shop only to be blocked by Sirius now. "Get out of the way." I told him, side stepping to the right to move past him.

He just mirrored me and did it again as I tried to go to the left. "Why are you guys acting so weird?"

"I could really use a drink." Was his answer as he began leading me towards the Three Broomsticks like Peter had. 

"What are you guys going to do to me? Don't lock me in the bathroom again!" I cried as he continued to lead me.

I heard him laugh but quickly change it to a cough.

Stupid Sirius…

"Go away you prat." I playfully pushed him off me.

I couldn't help but snort as he stumbled into a group of girls and instantly turned on the 'charm' as he called it.

Taking my chance to slip away I ran straight into something.

Hard.

Looking up, it was a door. Opened by Remus.

"You hit me with a door!" I rubbed a stinging spot in the middle of my forehead where the door hit me.

He attempted to hide his smile and helped me up.

"Shouldn't you be at the Three Broomsticks?" He asked.

"Why do you all want me to go there?" I sighed, still rubbing at my forehead.

"You could use a little relaxation there." He said kindly.

After a thought I nodded. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stop for a drink…"

He nodded as he walked with my back to the Three Broomsticks. "You're going to have a good time." He shoved me inside and held the door shut.

As I looked around, whom did I spot waving at me in the corner?

That's right, James Prick Potter.


	4. Chapter 4 My Date, er, Meeting

**Lily**

Now I see why they all led me here.

"Er- what happened to your face?" James asked an uncertain smile playing on his lips.

That's a horrible first date question! I mean… Meeting, not date.

"Nothing." I grumbled as I reluctantly sat down in the booth. "Did you put the rest of them up to getting me here?"

His face broke into a wide grin.

Ugh, it's that grin that I hate and love at the same time. I hate that he always gives me that look and I love how it makes his eyes shine and… What am I talking about? James Prick Potter here! Forget him!

Why did I let Melody ask me those stupid questions?

Why did I let Peter turn me around?

Why did I let Sirius get in my way?

Why did I let Remus bloody hit me with a door then lead me here?

Why am I letting James talk to me right now?

Realizing I was basically talking to myself in my head, I noticed that James was giving me an odd look so I silenced myself.

"Butterbeer?" James passed a mug to me filled with the dark golden liquid that I loved so much.

Wait, when did that even get here? My mind talking must have distracted me from it…

Taking the mug I took a sip and felt the familiar warmth spread through me. Maybe staying just a bit wouldn't hurt.

"So Lil, what brings you here?"

I almost choked on my butterbeer. "Those insane friends of yours, that's what."

His face broke into that grin again.

_Don't look, don't look…_

_Dang, I looked. And it's cute…_

"So what do you think of Sirius and Melody?" I tried to change the subject as I shifted in my seat.

He just slid closer to me. "Well they're a lovely couple don't you think?"

"Not officially, but they really should be." I answered, trying not to squirm under his gaze.

An arm draped around my shoulder. An arm of a prick. "Yes, don't you think there's someone else we know who should be a couple?"

Dang, I just gave him an opening.

"Hmmm… Peter and that Selena girl?"

"I was thinking of some other people in our little group actually…"

"Actually…" I didn't get to finish thank Merlin. Sirius burst in, and he ran over to us, tripping over a couple chairs.

With a triumphant laugh he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the booth, sticking his tongue out at James. "Sorry mate, but I see what you're pulling!" He shouted as he continued to drag me out of the pub.

The last thing I saw of the Three Broomsticks was James' face. A mixture of shock, anger, and laughter, though it was mostly the first two.

Sirius is actually a lifesaver for me though.

I think I was just about ready to kiss James Prick Potter.

**James**

_Damn you Sirius, damn you forever until…_

"Why aren't you with Lily?" Melody's voice cut into my mental damning of Sirius.

"Your boyfriend just bloody ran out with her!" I gestured to the door, still fuming.

"Why the heck would he- not my boyfriend!" She glared at me, only getting a smirk out of me.

She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out in a similar fashion to how Sirius had dragged Lily out.

I had really thought I had Lily, especially when I gave her the butterbeer. That temptation on her face was just right and she had finally given in! Then bloody Sirius had to burst in and take her!

"Go get her!" Melody shoved me towards the Shrieking Shack.

Scrambling to regain my balance I began running to where I saw Lily's red hair disappearing down the hill towards the shack.

Stupid Sirius Black, ruining my date. Er- meeting? No date, at least I'm hoping it was a date.

"Black!" I shouted above the wind. "What are you playing at?"

When I reached the top of the hill Sirius was grinning up at me. "You're not going to try something with Melody and me!" He shouted.

"Bloody hell Sirius, what are you talking about?"

He stumbled up the hill to me and whispered in my ear. "I know that once you get Lily you're all going to try something with Melody and me."

"Sirius you lunatic! You were supposed to help me and that was it!" I screamed at him, which wasn't really necessary but made me feel better anyways.

At the bottom of the hill by the fence I saw Lily staring at us. Sweeping over her expression I saw a mixture of confusion, amusement, and… distaste? I hope not, that means Sirius just did the opposite of what we were trying to accomplish.

"Prat." I muttered as he playfully shoved me down the hill towards Lily before leaving.

Good riddance.

"I'm really confused now." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"He's just being a usual prat." I shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as I could, though I could guess that she was seeing right through me.

I studied the red spot of her forehead, but that wasn't very nonchalant at all, because she self-consciously rubbed it. "Stupid Remus hit me with a door." She grumbled.

Okay, that shouldn't have been funny but it was. Remus was supposed to be the voice of reason, not the fist of justice.

So I laughed.

Really hard.

Wanna know what happened after that?

I got punched in the arm.

"You're a true prick James." She smirked.

I just studied her for a second, figuring out what she said.

"What?" She asked.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You called me James." I couldn't help but smile as she blushed.

"Don't think it's a regular thing Potter." She smirked and punched me lightly on the arm again. "C'mon now, let's go find those other freaks of ours."

She began walking back up the hill and following her; I couldn't help but let my face break into a wide grin.


	5. Chapter 5 Girl Talk, Guy Talk

**Lily**

Once we finally figured out where the other freaks were, we caught up just to have Melody's question thrown right at us.

"Have you lovebirds gotten together yet?" She asked as we trekked back up to the school.

Why must she torment me so?

I'm getting that hot feeling in my face again.

Gah, not another blush!

"Your stupid boyfriend burst in at the Three Broomsticks." James muttered.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Well I don't see why- not my boyfriend!" We snickered as Sirius shot us a glare.

"Go snog or something."

"Only if you snog Melody." James retorted.

Everyone shut up after that. Great way to make a group of people awkward huh?

I have no idea what happened back by the Shrieking Shack. He acted like me calling him James was the best thing in the world. Though I didn't have feeling for him did I?

Maybe him acting that he likes me isn't really an act. I don't know, I'm wondering if I'm beginning to feel the same way.

"Would you snog Sirius?" I muttered to Melody in the girls' dormitory as we sat on my bed.

She bit her lip for a second before answering. "Maybe…"

"You do like him!" I cried triumphantly, pointing a finger at her.

"I never said that!" She grabbed my pillow and began beating me with it.

"You did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Okay this isn't getting anywhere!" She finally stopped our argument. "Will you kiss James if I kiss Sirius?"

With a sigh I nodded.

"See, now you admit that you like him too." She grinned nudging me with her elbow.

"Oh shut up…"

She snorted slightly. "To think we're actually having girl talk for the first real time since… I don't know, the end of fifth year or something?"

Psh, it wasn't that long was it?

Okay maybe… Damn…

"Well it's good to know that you like him." She laughed.

"And good to know that you like _him_." I grinned.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Tehe, I got her now!

"I never said boyfriend." I grinned.

Right then and there she began to blubber. "But- you- James kept- trick- not fair!"

"Oh on the contrary." I wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry. Go along to bed, I'm sure you're going to get that kiss tomorrow." I gave her a smirk that any of the Slytherins would have been proud to see.

"Just wait Lily, you're getting yours too." She returned the smirk before crawling into bed.

Really, I still wasn't sure if I actually liked him or not. Maybe I'd finally figure it out…

Like I said back there, I'm really confused now. I can't tell if I want to punch him or kiss him.

It makes me wonder if they're also talking about us girl… Guy talk?

I don't know if that's really a thing but why not? There's girl talk, there may as well as be guy talk. Though I'm guessing that girl talk is way better than guy talk.

**James**

When I told Sirius only if he snogged Melody first, I was serious. I needed some way to get him and Melody together while I also got Lily and I together at the same time.

So ha, too bad for Sirius, he's going to give Melody a kiss and I'll give Lily one.

"Mate, I was serious back there." I told Sirius as Remus and Peter sat with us in the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor tower.

Sirius gave me a glare.

I scowled at him. "Shut up, I didn't mean it like that. I really meant serious, not Sirius."

"C'mon do it." Peter grinned. "You both obviously like those two."

With that, Sirius shoved Peter off the bed and he fell in a heap on the floor, still grinning.

Remus sent me a devious little smirk. "C'mon Padfoot, she likes you. I'm confident she does, and when you finally do it you're going to be glad you did."

He used that kind wise tone he always used when he wanted to convince someone of something. It was really quite effective too; he had the type of voice and manner that just made you want to at least listen to him.

"Well how am I supposed to do that?" Sirius grumbled after a while.

Ha, we got him!

"Just… dare her to or something. Then she'll come out and tell you that she loooovees you." I sniggered only to be thrown off the bed and land beside Peter.

After we stopped laughing and crawled up onto the bed Sirius asked, "When?"

When indeed…

"Tomorrow night at least by after dinner!" Peter called from over on his bed where he'd moved.

We nodded eagerly and Sirius seemed to be trying to prepare himself as much as possible.

Awkwardly attempting to change the subject, Sirius spoke again after a while. "What do you call this… Guy talk?"

Please, we're not a bunch of girls doing hair and makeup.

"Why would you call it that?" I voiced my thoughts.

He shrugged. "Well girls call it girl talk, so it's guy talk when it's guys, right?"

We all thought until Remus spoke. "That's logical actually James, seeing as girls…" He didn't get to finish as I knocked him off the bed with my pillow.

Tehe…

Wait, I sound like a girl!

I mean… Ho-ho.

Now I sound like Santa Clause… I don't even know, forget that…

"Blimey!" Maybe I really should stop calling Remus the voice of reason; he's hitting me like the fist of bloody justice!

"First Lily with the door, now me with the pillow?" I shouted as he continued to beat me with the pillow.

Peter snickered from over on his bed. "This is more like guy wrestling, not guy talk." He noted.

The rest of us just exchanged that one glance that told people we were all thinking of the same thing.

With warrior cries, we ran over and attacked Peter, knocking us all to a heap on the floor, laughing until our sides hurt.

Personally, 'guy talk' sound way better than girl talk.

**Author's Note- Thanks to:**

**obsessivegirl73**

**Melodiux**

**Ashnight8846**


	6. Chapter 6 Confusion

**James**

"Today's the day! Today's the day!" Peter and Remus were singing, skipping down the corridors.

Now of course, Sirius and I wanted to shove them in that vanishing cabinet and see when they ended up but noooooo… Remus had to go along and use his stupid voice of reason.

Sirius was grinding his teeth beside me, making me wince every five seconds.

"Stop that!" I punched him in the arm and he glared at me.

What? You say I have no heart? Psh, I got plenty of heart, but this is the guy who made me miss out on my date with Lily in the Three Broomsticks anyways.

"Don't let nerves get to you." I sighed.

In all honestly, the nerves were beginning to get to me too. I mean, I've been waiting to kiss her FOREVER, and now that I get the chance I get nerves! Bloody hell, what kind of sick world is this?

And we're NOT childish.

"Oh Merlin! Go!" Sirius shoved me in the nearest classroom; luckily it was an empty one.

Just as I flew in, I saw the Lily and Melody walking our way.

I repeat: NOT childish.

"We're going to have to do it eventually!" I hissed as Sirius closed the door, backing away as if it was going to leap out and attack him.

Sheesh, doors these days.

He clapped a hand over my mouth, muffling the rest of my words as voices and footsteps went by.

"That's it!" I told him, pulling off his hand and running for the door.

I needed to kiss Lily before I got cold feet. I needed to kiss her to show her how much I really loved her.

Instead of bolting gracefully out the door like I'd hoped, I collapsed into a heap in the corridor because bloody Sirius had tackled my legs.

"Good luck mate." I felt him release my legs and heard the clatter of running footsteps.

Coward…

COWARD!

I turned and saw Melody and Lily had stopped, watching me oddly.

Well shucks…

"I- I'll see you guys later." Was all I managed before I began speed walking away.

I heard giggles behind me and was glad they couldn't see my face. No doubt it was red as a tomato.

Curse tomatoes… Why must they be so red and delicious? Wait, James, stay on track here. Kissing. Lily. Express deep love…

And I just chickened out! I'm turning into Sirius! Call the Ministry! The Muggles! Bloody St. Mungo's Hospital, I'm turning into a madman!

I realized I was actually having this whole thing going on inside my head. Daaang, I must look crazy.

"Stop stalling." I turned and saw Remus standing there, looking incredibly smug and slightly un-Remus-ish.

"You're killing me mate." I said wearily, trying to resist the urge to bang his head on the wall a couple times.

Remus sighed, looking at me as if I was a student that refused to learn and he was the determined, patient teacher. "C'mon, I've got two Galleons on you!"

"Whaaa?"

"Two Galleons." He held up two fingers. "You can't let me lose to Wormtail!"

I scoffed. "Yes, I really want to help you win, even though you started this whole thing, putting us through hell!"

"Au contraire." He smiled pleasantly. "You'd love to help me. Then you don't have a hurt pride, I win the bet, there are two more couples here at Hogwarts, and everyone's happy! Win-win-win-win!"

I curse his voice of reason again as I speak. "Fine, deal."

I ran off and almost ran straight into Lily coming around the corner. Before I could chicken out, I moved to kiss her.

And she put her hand up.

"I- I have a date."

My jaw dropped. "Date?"

"Don't act so shocked!" She snapped.

Her face softened and she looked at me for another fleeting second before turned and walking away.

Girls…

Leave it to them to confuse me just when I thought I had things sorted out…

**Lily**

Trust me. I like James. Wait, I didn't just say that.

Forget that whole part. I like Brett, my _date_. Yeah, he's from Ravenclaw, he's attractive, it's all going to be fine.

I should stop worrying about James.

Anyways, Brett is nice. He's kind. He doesn't lock me in bathrooms either.

He invited me to the next Quidditch game.

"You!" I heard a voice shout, and turned to see an angry Melody storming towards me.

CRAP. "Ahhhhh!" I shout, taking off running down the corridor.

I hear Melody's battle cry behind me as she begins to chase me. "He was going to kiss you!" She shouted. "You should have done it!"

"I don't like him!" I shouted back, breathing hard as I weaved through a group of students coming out of class, hoping to lose Melody in the crowd.

"You do!" She screeched. "You blew your chance!"

I snuck a quick glance behind me and saw she was still after me, shoving people out of her way instead of moving around them.

Hell, what is with my friends these days?

Finally I ran out of breath and she caught up to me, grabbing me by the shoulders and pushing me against the hard stone of the corridor. "Get rid of that Brett guy and date James!"

I squirmed in her grasp, desperately trying to escape, but nothing worked, it was like fighting a stone statue. "Let me do this." I finally sighed. "It's my life, not yours."

She scowled and finally released me. "You're going to regret it Lily." She said firmly. "I know you, and you will."

"Maybe." I said, walking away before she could confuse me more, before I could get even more messed up than I already was.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been so long! Check out my profile and it explains there.<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading! Still love to hear thoughts! :)


End file.
